Olympus Laboratories
by meggymoocow
Summary: So... Percy went to Camp Half-Blood, but Annabeth did not. Which is lucky for Annabeth, because the camp was attacked and all the demigods taken to a secret government laboratory where they were tested on. But now Annabeth has been found, and taken to the lab where she is put in a cell with... Percy! (shocked faces all round) This is my first fanfiction, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – DEMIGODS AREN'T REAL!

Annabeth

I was sitting in my bedroom, googling something for my Latin project. A beeping sound came from my laptop; an email alert.

It was from my nutty friend Thalia. It was a link to some website:

_ demand the truth . com_

I clicked it, scanned through the page and went back to the email tab. I replied with:

_Seriously?! Thalia, you need to stop sending me these weird conspiracy theories. You're creeping me out! And you know as well as I do, DEMIGODS AREN'T REAL! It's just a story the government cooked up to scare us. OK?!_

I had no idea what was coming.

Then I heard a knock on the door – three hard, strong bangs. I shut my laptop and made my way downstairs. I could hear my dad opening the door, and a low voice saying

"Get the girl."

I peeked downstairs to see three men, wearing black suits and dark glasses. My dad tried to block them from coming in, but they muscled past him. I whipped my head back and flattened myself against the wall.

"Get out of my house!" screamed dad. I was shivering all over. What did they want with me? My mind flicked back to that webpage:

_They come without warning. Three men, clad in black. Usually, they'll take one look at you and leave. But if you're what they're looking for, they'll take you. And you will _never _come home._

"Annabeth, run!" shouted my dad. I turned, ready to sprint back upstairs, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. The biggest of the three men span me around to face him. Staring at me, he analysed my face. He shouted down the stairs

"Target is positive! Tranquiliser!"

The second man took out a gun, loaded with what I assumed was a tranquiliser dart. I struggled, tried to get away, but to no avail. I heard screaming; only later would I realise that it was me. Simultaneously, the man fired the gun, my dad bellowed "NO!" and I broke free of the man's grip.

Time slowed down. I ran a few paces, but it wasn't enough. The dart pierced my leg. I felt myself falling, falling, falling into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick authors note - I just want to say thanks to you guys who are reading this! It means a lot! Enjoy this chapter, my favourite of all those I pre-wrote. Hope you like it!  
**

Chapter 2 – Lab M

Annabeth

I woke up, stretching my arms wide. I kept my eyes closed, trying to hang on to that sleepy feeling. My fingertips brushed the wall, and…

_Wait. My bed isn't by the wall. Which means this isn't my bed. Which means…_

I opened my eyes for a split second, then closed them again.

_No, no, no…_

Yesterday's events came rushing back to me – those strange men, the conspiracy theory, being shot. I refused to believe it. Maybe I was ill. Yes, that would explain it. I was ill, delusional even, and I was in hospital.

But I couldn't believe that lie I was trying to tell myself. I knew what had happened last night. Even though I didn't want to believe it, I knew that I was…

_Wait. There's something I'm missing._

_There's someone else here_.

I could hear them breathing, moving around.

Painstakingly slowly, I opened my eyes.

I was in a small room, painted white all over. The ceiling was white, the floor was white, the walls were white. The thin mattress I had been resting on was white. There was only one spot of colour in the room.

Opposite me, there was another bed. On it was sat a boy. He was probably about sixteen, maybe a little bit older than me. His hair was black and messy. He was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit; come to think of it, so was I.

The boy looked up. His eyes – they were the most brilliant shade of green, and they shone like the ocean.

"Hello," said the boy. "Welcome to Lab M, Olympus Laboratories. I'm Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Stuck in a cell with a crazy guy

Percy

"And you would be?" I asked

The girl stared at me, like 'why am I stuck in a cell with a crazy guy?' I sighed. She was obviously new here.

"I… I'm Annabeth." She replied.

"Ok, Annabeth. Well, you're probably a bit confused. Those tranquiliser darts are nasty! So I'm going to bring you up to speed. First thing you need to know – Greek mythology is true."

Annabeth nodded. She didn't look too shocked, which I was surprised about.

"Secondly, the Greek gods have had kids with mortals. They're called demigods, and I'm one of them."

That took a little longer to sink in. Finally, Annabeth asked

"Why should I trust you?"

"To be honest, Annabeth, you haven't got much choice. I'm the only person you're going to be seeing in a while, and anyway any person in this… facility could confirm what I'm telling you."

We sat a while, in silence. Annabeth's eyes glazed over as she stared in to the distance.

Annabeth nodded slowly, back in reality. "So, uh, who's your dad? Or mum?"

"Poseidon, god of the sea. He has a bunch of other titles too, but there're too many to list"

"And, umm…" Annabeth swallowed. "Who's my mum?"

I grimaced. This was a hard question because, until she was tested, I couldn't know.

"You might not be a demigod. If that's the case, you go home and live a normal life and forget about this place. If you are… to put it simply, you'll never leave."

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I don't like this chapter either. But thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated.**

**I just want o warn you now, the next few chapters may not be great. It will get better though! At the moment, it's just building up their relationship. However, It's kinda hard when they're in 'prison'.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I seem to update at weird times, but I'm English, so I have no idea what time it is in America where I guess most of you guys are!**

**So, enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Olympus Laboratories

Annabeth

I tried to hide it from this strange boy, but I was in shock. I had led a normal life until now, just going to school, chilling out with my mates, agonising over tricky homework and even trickier boys. Now, I was some freak in prison who was apparently a threat to the world, and was never going to leave.

Terrifying, much?

So I did the only thing that made sense. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

Percy looked dejected, like a balloon which had the air let out of it. He crossed the room (can I even call it that? It was barely bigger than a wardrobe!) and sat on my bunk. After an awkward moment, he draped his arm over my shoulders. I leaned close into him, suddenly comforted by this strange boy who I'd known for roughly ten minutes.

"Hey," He said, his voice soft and slow, like he was talking to a scared animal. "It's not that bad here."

I looked at him. I knew he was lying. He had the nerve to laugh.

"Ok, it's pretty shit. But hey, you're still alive. That's something."

From the way he spoke, I had a horrible feeling that not being dead was actually an achievement. I shuddered.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from outside the cell.

"P1, for testing," it said. A guard, presumably the person who spoke, peered through the bars. He looked mildly horrified at the scene.

Percy grimaced. "That's me," He said, and I felt him tense. I got the intuition that 'testing' was not fun.

Percy got up and crossed the room. The guard opened the door, and handcuffed Percy. Geez… I mean, no-one was escaping from this place. The handcuffs were hardly necessary. They walked away, leaving me and my tears.

So, a review on my feelings. In the space of less than 24 hours (or so I assumed) I had been drugged, taken to what was basically a prison for idiosyncratic lunatics who were supposedly half god, and started sobbing in the arms of a guy I'd known for a quarter of an hour, tops. **Not** a normal day.

"_And," _whispered my subconscious-ness, _"I doubt you'll get out of here alive."_

Thanks, me. Real encouraging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a bit of writers block on Chapter 7, and I like to have some chapters ready in advance.**

**I'm very sorry if you are finding the last few chapters a bit dull/badly written, but I am very proud of the next few chapters and I am sure you will like them too! Also, I have had a few reviews saying my chapters are too short, but that's just how I write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Analysing

Annabeth

A voice called my name, it sounded like the guard from before.

"Annabeth Chase, for analysis," he said.

Slowly, concentrating on every step, I walked to the door. The guard slipped handcuffs around my wrists and tightened them, the cold hard steel cutting into my skin. Then, he slipped an elasticated strip of fabric over my eyes – a blindfold.

We walked for what seemed like ages. I tried to keep track of each turn we took, but without my sight it was impossible. I guess that was the point.

Finally, we arrived. I heard a beep, and the swish of a card; the locking mechanism must be operated by security passes. Hmmm…

We entered the room, and I perceived a click as the door automatically locked.

"Aghh, Annabeth _Sh_ase" said a voice. He sounded Russian, like an extra from a World War Two film, or maybe the villain from a spy franchise.

The blindfold was removed from my eyes, and I had to blink hard a few times to adjust to the light level. Looking around the room, I noticed some rather disturbing furniture – a chair with wires sticking out of it, a table laden with metal implements which probably belonged in a surgical theatre, and a shelf stacked high with loaded syringes and bottles with skull and crossbones marked on them.

The voice said "I am Doctor Szeinsberg"

Yep, definitely sounding like James Bond's arch-nemesis.

I looked around, trying to locate him. And also wondering how to pronounce his name.

But he wasn't in the room. I looked around again, just to be sure, then shouted

"Where are you, coward?" Yes, that was a good start. Insult the man who controls all those nasty-looking syringes and that electric chair over there. Good job, Annabeth.

He chuckled evilly. This guy was a real stereotype.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth…" he started. "That is for me to know and you to find out. Except you won't find out."

He laughed again. I couldn't help thinking, _Really?!_

"But in all seriousness," he continued "We have a job to do. I need to find out what you are."

Using 'what' instead of 'who' made me feel like some kind of monster. I was still a member of the human race, you know! Albeit only half...

The guard gestured to a desk which I hadn't noticed before. On it was a booklet. I sat at the chair, feeling like I was back at school taking another test.

Dr Szeinsberg seemed to know what I was thinking and, in a mocking voice, he said

"You may begin."

I skimmed through the test, and it was all easy.

_What is the capital of Albania? _Tirana. Duh.

_Name three poetic devices. _Hmmm… I went for iambic pentameter, similes and rhyming couplets

_Calculate the diameter of the circle. _Calculate circumference… divide by pi… done.

Soon, I finished the test. I couldn't help thinking that it had been too easy, but that was it.

"And now, your results," came Dr Szeinsberg's voice. "You are A1. Proceed."

What the hell was I meant to make of that?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this but, if not, screw you :)**

Chapter 6 – daughter of Athena

Percy

I got back from testing feeling ill and demoralized. They had shocked me for information again, but I didn't tell. I would never tell them about Camp Half-Blood.

Thinking about my old home immersed me in the past. Camp Half-Blood was the only place safe for demigods, and there were over two hundred of us living there. I had been there two weeks, maybe? But one day, the camp was attacked. I don't know how they knew we were there, but they found us. 2000 soldiers, at least. We were outnumbered massively, and we lost the fight.

We were brought here, to Olympus Laboratories. Someone from the camp must have told the scientists that we were demigods, and so they named it after our heritage. A cruel joke.

But one day, we coordinated our attacks and broke out. At least, most of us did. But the more powerful half-bloods, me and probably twenty others, stayed and fought to make sure the others got away.

That is why I will never tell – there is still hope that somewhere, somehow Camp Half-Blood goes on.

I was awakened from my reminiscing by the return of Annabeth. Judging from what I saw of her earlier, I thought she would be crying, but she looked vaguely annoyed. She sat down on her bunk, and proceeded to tell me what had happened.

She explained that she had been given some kind of exam, and they had proclaimed that she was 'A1' afterwards.

I was just as confused about this as she was. When I had been analysed, they had just chucked a bucket of water over my head. It may have seemed crude, but they seemed to get all the required information from it, so they named me P1 and shipped me off back to my cell.

"But what does A1 even mean?!" she asked. I knew the answer to that, at least.

"Well, the letter stands for your godly parent. P is Poseidon, and A is Athena."

Annabeth was quiet. I guess finding out who your Mom is for the first time would be kind of difficult.

"And the number," I continued "tells you how many children of that god or goddess there are here. Which means there's only one of you here."

Annabeth seemed satisfied with that.

**Next Chapter: a twist in the tale... Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all those super-awesome people who reviewed, it makes my day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my favourite chapter so far. I'm sorry it's so short, but there you go. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7 - I know you…

_**Roughly 2 weeks later…**_

Annabeth

I had only been in this place two weeks, but it felt like I had lived here all my life.

I had a set routine – wake up, eat in the highly monitored 'canteen', think about my old life while I sit in the cell. Go to testing, which is normally some kind of problem solving or physical monitoring. Eat dinner and sleep fitfully until the morning. Bring on tomorrow.

But there was something that constantly nagged me – why did Percy come back from testing looking so worn out and pained? I mean, testing wasn't nice or anything, but it didn't hurt. It was just tiresome. In fact, for me, this whole place seemed kind of pointless. What were they learning from testing us? And so I had come to a conclusion. Percy had been somewhere before here that was of great significance. Somewhere the scientists wanted to know about. Which is why they… why I think they… tortured him. It may not seem like a big thing, but knowing that someone who effectively has your life in their hands could willingly torture another human… it's not nice.

I was awakened from my thoughts by a shout, and the sound of a struggle. I recognised the voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Let me go! I know who you are!"

A female voice… I ran through my mind, listing every girl I knew, and the answer came quickly.

"Thalia!" I shouted. "Thalia! Run! You were right! Get away from here!" I ran towards the door of the cell and pounded on it, determined to do everything I could to give my friend a chance to escape.

"Annabeth?" the sound of struggling on Thalia's part ceased. And then "Annabeth!"

Suddenly, I felt my ears pop, like they do if you're in a lightning storm when you're at a high altitude. The security camera in the corner of our cell popped and fizzled, then blinked out. I watched the red light blink out, wondering what had caused it. Could Thalia have somehow created an electrical surge?

"Annabeth…" came Thalia's voice, now from far away, with a note of resignation. Thalia had been brought under control.

Then, I remembered what I had been considering before Thalia showed up.

I swivelled on my heel to face Percy.

"Tell me." I said to him. "Now, while the cameras are out."

Percy was staring at me. Then he snapped back out of his trance.

"Tell you about what?" he asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Where you came from. Why they… hurt you. Who you really are." I had a million questions, all vying for my attention.

Percy took a deep breath.

"Ok." He started. "I come from a place called Camp Half-Blood…"

**So, what do you think?! Please review, it means everything!**

**Next chapter - Hahahaha! I'm so evil!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Percy**

I screamed as the poison coursed through my veins. The pain was vehement, like a fire raging in every cell of my body. I was vaguely aware of Dr Szeinsburg cackling, the psychopath.

"Tell me!" He shrieked, barely containing his maniac laughter.

I tried to come up with some sassy remark, like in all the Hollywood films, but I was too busy being in agonising pain. Annoying, that.

After what seemed like hours but was really just minutes, the pain began to subside. Suddenly I heard a familiar sound – the shrieks of pain from my torture buddy.

"Sup, Clarisse?" I called, enjoying my daily game of 'annoy-the-scientists-by-getting-chummy-with-anoth er-demigod'.

I was answered with more screams. Clarisse and I were really getting to know each other well, through our shouting at one another through gritted teeth.

The scientist approached me, holding a syringe. I pulled against the restraints, wriggling away from the lethal-looking injection. I decided that I couldn't take any more of this, and I used my last form of defence.

I had only done this twice before, and I made a quick prayer to my dad that it would work. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the hosepipe in the corner (used, I am led to believe, to wash away blood from when they maimed people to get information). Mentally, I tugged on it.

Nothing was happening. I was desperate; the syringe was on the edge of my skin. It was now or never. I gave one final wrench, and I felt a yank in my gut. A cascade of water broke free. It pushed the scientist away from me, and I was safe.

A blaring alarm went off. Responding quickly, a succession of guards filed into the room. Extracting yet another needle from his jacket pocket, the guard in front thrust it into my arm and squeezed out the clear liquid. Immediately, my eyelids drooped and I was rendered unconscious.

~~~~~ linebreakythingamabob ~~~~~

**Annabeth**

I jumped to my feet and ran to the door when I heard the alarms go off. My mind instantly started jumping to conclusions, primarily "We're all going to die!"

All of a sudden, the door to the cell was opened. A guard entered, lugging a body behind him. The guard threw the body to the ground. Abruptly, I realised who it was.

"Oh my God! Percy!" I cried.

I must admit, at that point I went a bit mental. I threw myself at the (now closed) door, screaming for blood. In my defence, this boy had been my only human contact for weeks, and I had – understandably – become quite fond of him. Realising that my violent outburst was having no effect, I turned my attentions to the man himself.

I dropped onto my knees, and stroked his hair out of his face. He was so pale, but he was breathing. That's always a good thing.

I recalled the St John's Ambulance***** course I did in Girl Scouts. Hoping that I could remember what to do, I lugged him onto the bed and covered him with the thin sheets. I sat at the top end of the bed, and moved his head so that it rested on my lap. And I sat there, in silence, waiting for him to wake.

***Do they have St John's Ambulance in America?**

**Anyway, guys, I was wondering if you wanted me to continue this. I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Although it's kinda depressing, I promise it will get better!**

**Meggymoocow out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: SUPER-LONG A/N!**

**I just want to apologise for the last chapter. I was in a foul mood, and I thought "I know what will cheer me up! Poisoning one of my favourite book characters then publishing it on the inter-web!" So yeah, sorry about that *guilty face***

**Also, people have been asking for longer chapters. This is over 1000 words! Hurray! So, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 9

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Get up, girl," came the voice of the guard, who's name I had learnt was Kevin van Dyke (weird name, I know).

I laid Percy's head on the pillow, gentle as a dove. I was reluctant to leave him, but I jumped to my feet and stepped towards the door.

"It's filthy, pieces of scum like you running around on our planet." He stressed the 'our', clearly meaning that demigods didn't count. I gritted my teeth, and reminded myself that he wasn't worth it.

"And anyway," he continued, whilst chaining my feet together and blindfolding me "Your mom's meant to be a virgin, but we had dozens of Athena brats here." He shook his head "WHAT a SLUT."

That was it. I went completely ape-shit on him. Suddenly possessing super-human powers, I ripped apart the chain son my feet and tore off the blindfold. Pivoting on my foot, I punched Kevin and he went flying. He used that mocking, monotonous voice to say "Oh, so you think you're something special, do you? I'll show you, ya little bitch."

There was a little voice in the back of my head, telling me something was up. I was obviously going to beat him to a pulp, so why was he provoking me further?

However, at the time I didn't care. This guy was happy with chaining up teens, to perform cruel experiments upon. I lunged at him, and swung a vicious turning kick at his face (did I mention that I used to do Taekwondo?). He blocked and stuck out his foot, almost tripping me up. I stumbled, but used my momentum to barrel into him, knocking him to the floor.

I was stunned that I had managed to take out a heavy-weight adult male, but I was too pumped with adrenalin to think on it. Then, a voice came over the intercom.

"Exceellent work, Annabeth _Sh_ase." Said Sveinsburg. He clapped, slowly, mocking me. "Quite fascinating, zee amount of physical competence you demigods possess. Think what vee could do with a bit of government funding and a strand of your DNA…"

Kevin sneered at me, his mouth now a bloody pulp. "So, darlin', not so smart after all, are we? Can't even recognise when you're being used."

I snarled at him, tempted to lunge at him again. Sveinsburg simply laughed, and Kevin took me through into the lab.

"Now zat we have had a small analysis of your fighting abilities, we decided to… up ze ante a bit, so to speak." For the five hundredth time in the last few weeks, I was reminded that Sveinsburg was a total nut-job. "I got you a little gift, I just KNOW you vill love eet!"

The wall at the back of the room slid to the side. The rows of syringes and bottles compacted into themselves, and disappeared behind the door/wall. Out from the hatch came a snake-like monster, but not like any snake I had ever seen. It had a head on each end of its body, both lined with jagged teeth dripping lethal-looking green liquid. Also, instead of slithering like a normal serpent, it had its jaw locked together so it formed a loop, and rolled along the floor towards me. It may sound comical, but it was at least five metres long and as thick as a tree trunk. I was _not_ laughing.

Walls shot up around me, enclosing me and the snake-thing in a box. I thought the government was in debt; maybe spending less on installing automatic wall-builders would help?!

"An Amphisbaena." Explained Sveinsburg. "Created ven zee blood of a gorgon drips onto sand. Now, Miss _Sh_ase, choose your weapon."

A row of weapons was hanging on the barrier behind me. I edged towards them, but not turning my back on the amphisbaena (that name was too long; I decided to call it Keith). I felt behind me, and the first weapon I grasped was a small, bronze dagger. Not my weapon of choice, perhaps, but it was better than nothing.

I thought about my battle strategy. Currently, Keith didn't seem to be in any hurry to kill me. I decided that cutting off its heads would be the best plan, as it would be unable to curl round with the shortened body length.

The first thing was to get Keith to unfurl. I darted around the room, trying to confuse him. Eventually, he got dizzy from rolling around after me and fell into a line on the floor.

Taking advantage of its confusion, I dashed forward and lunged with my knife. I sliced down on Keith's neck, and his left head rolled onto the floor. However, one of his teeth nicked my arm, green poison flowing into the wound. I fell to the floor, clutching my arm, and howled in pain.

Keith shuffled towards me, clearly disoriented with half the brainpower. Barely making an effort, I reached forward and sawed his other head of. He dissolved into dust, and I had won.

"Exceelent work, Miss _Sh_ase." Said Sveinsburg. The walls fell down around me, revealing the normal laboratory.

Kevin walked towards me, a needle in his hand. I tried to get away, but he was too quick. I was surprised to feel the pain in my arm subsiding – it was an antidote! At least these people had the grace to keep me alive…

~~~line break thingymabob~~~

I entered the canteen, chains on my feet weighing me down as always. Lifting my head, I flashed a quick smile at the other demigods. There was Beckendorf, Luke, Thalia – who had only just been allowed to talk to other people after her admission to Lab M – Connor and Travis, and Drew. The scientists scribbled things down, noting our reactions to socialisation. God, these people were control freaks.

Drew frowned as she realised that Percy was not with me. By silent agreement, we never talked to each other, but I thought that the situation merited a little conversation

"He used his… gifts." I said, choosing my words carefully. "He is not allowed out of the cell."

I perceived the slightest of nods from each of my friends (if you can call them that) and sat at the table.

Looking around at the room, I realised that we needed to get out of this place. These people, human or not, deserved a life. This place was a prison for teens. How could that ever be right?

A plan began to form in my head. I knew that we would have to trap these scientists, or they would just bring us back here. I also knew that the locks operated by key cards, and that Dr Szeinsburg had an access-all-areas pass.

I knew what I had to do. Mentally, I asked my mom for one favour. I was in jail because of her – the least she could do was grant me one wish to save my friends.

I could only hope that they knew Greek.

"εγώ κλέψω keycard του Sziensburg! Beckendorf θα δημιουργήσει μια απόσπαση της προσοχής σε τρεις μέρες, και στη εγώ συνέχεια θα ανοίξει τα κύτταρα σας!" I shouted, clear and fast. I could see the bewilderment on the scientist' faces, as they struggled to write even one letter from my fluent stream of Greek. "Μόλις είστε έξω, κλειδώστε τους επιστήμονες στα κύτταρά σας!"

One of the scientists walkie-talkie'd one of the resident thugs. They burst into the room, and it was my turn to be dumped back in the cell, thoroughly sedated.

**By the way, the Greek roughly translates as "I steal his keycard Sziensburg! Beckendorf will create a distraction in three days, and then I will open your cells! Once you are out, lock the scientists in your cells."**

**A few mistakes but, hey, Annabeth's never had any Greek lessons so it's pretty good!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I have taken so long updating, and that this is so short! I have been unbelievably busy!**

**A bit of Percabeth fluff for you, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The song is '5 Years Time' by Noah and the Whale**

Chapter 10

_**Percy**_

It was my turn to hold my cellmate as she slept, and ensure that she woke up. I couldn't help noticing her ragged breathing. I know she had only been given some kind of sleeping draught, but she didn't seem at all well.

After hours of worrying on my part, Annabeth's eyes finally flitted open. She was awake! I was so relieved that she wasn't going to die on me, the feeling was overwhelming.

"Did… did they get the message?" She asked, other people being her first priority. She was so selfless.

"Yeah." I replied. I didn't tell her that I wasn't sure; I only knew that_I_ understood her just fine. In fact, I only later realised that she was talking in Greek.

Annabeth smiled, and fell back asleep. It was so long since I had seen that expression. She looked so beautiful. It didn't matter that she wasn't wearing make-up, or that her hair was dirty and tangled, or that she was wearing an ill-fitting jumpsuit. I couldn't care less that we were in a bloody cell. She was honestly the most stunning girl I had ever seen.

I looked away. It wasn't the right time – we were test subjects, for Zeus's sake! (I liked saying that, it got under the scientists' skins) Maybe, if we ever got out of here, we could be together. But I couldn't get my hopes up. Couldn't give myself a false fantasy to live in.

I recalled a song from my childhood:

_Oh in five years' time we could be walkin' round a zoo,_

_With the sun shining down over me and you._

_And there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too,_

_I'll put my hands over your eyes but you'll peek through…_

_And there'll be sun, sun, sun, all over our bodies._

_And sun, sun, sun, all down out necks _

_And there'll be sun, sun, sun all over our faces_

_And sun, sun, sun – so what the heck?! _

I couldn't remember the rest. All I could recall was that the final line was _'Wherever you go there'll be love"_

I fell asleep with the song playing over and over in my head.

~~~...the next day…~~~

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

I had been out for fourteen hours – fleeting in and out of consciousness – but now the tranquiliser drug was starting to wear off. I found it horrifying how their main form of defence was just to drug you and then keep you locked up. Constantly, I was reminded of their inability to realise that we were human too. I was tired of being ostracized by the remainder of my race.

Well, that little preach made me feel better.

"Hey." I said, addressing Percy. Awkwardly, he had fallen asleep in my lap.

"Hey," I said again, more forcefully. I pushed him off me, and he woke with a start.

"Wha… Annabeth, you're okay!" he practically shouted. "I was so worried, you were so pale, and you were out for hours, and…"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." I interrupted. Laughing, I gave him a hand up.

"Actually, I quite like that nickname," he smiled. It seemed weird to me, being so casual, but I didn't mind. My brain was like 'Yay! Human interaction! Don't see much of that anymore!'

After I lifted Percy to his feet, I held onto his hand a little longer than necessary. Our eyes met, and I studied his face. I had grown so used to his appearance; those beautiful sea-green eyes where comforting to me now.

"Oi, you back there! Cut the lovey-dovey stuff out!" shouted the guard. The moment was broken. The bond I had felt with my cellmate was shattered, and my eyes dropped to the floor.

The guard muttered something about 'stupid teenage hormones' and 'filthy half-blood brats'. I was so accustomed to being treated like that, I didn't even retaliate.

"We're gonna get out of here, Annabeth," he whispered.

I replied: "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in roughly a trazillion years. Shoot me. But I have now. SO ENJOY IT!**

"Annabeth Chase, for testing"

Gods, this was getting repetitive. That must have been the thousandth time I'd heard that bored voice, monotonously calling my name.

Out the door, shackles on, blindfolded. I knew the routine off by heart. They took extra precaution with me now, after that incident in the canteen.

I memorised the turns – Right, left, left again, right. Down a flight of stairs, through a doorway. I don't know if this would help me in what I like to call 'The Great Escape', but you gotta try, right?

Finally, we arrived in the lab. My blindfold was removed, and my hands were freed. I blinked, the light flooding my eyes.

"Hello again, Miss _Sh_ase," said the horribly familiar voice of Sveinsburg.

I smiled smugly, tilting my head slightly to the left. "And hello to you, Sir," I replied. "You know, I was wondering something about you."

"And zat would be?"

"How comes you never come out to play?" I sang, in a sing-song tone of voice. We were just mocking each other now – a battle of wits, you could say - and I wasn't planning on being the one to break first.

"Ahhhh, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth… Do you not understand any of zis? I am _superior_ to you. You play the game by my rules, not the uzzer way around!"

"What, are you too scared?" I replied, my voice suddenly hard. "Is a teenage girl too dangerous for you? I'm not quite understanding your logic – There's me, a weak, imprisoned, scared little girl. Then there's you, who has complete power over me and everyone else in this place. And yet _you're_ afraid of _me_?"

I could hear the guards in the room shuffling nervously, unsure if they should intervene or not.

"Someone just… do something." He said, defeated.

One of the men strode towards me, and I knew this was my last chance.

"Are you just gonna hide behind your big, scary men in suits, old man?" I shouted. One of the guards seized my arms, pinning them behind my back, and hauled me high into the air. I struggled, and managed to free one hand. I was rather enjoying this – it was all so dramatic!

Suddenly, the door burst open. I had my back to it, but I could hear heavy footsteps coming towards me. The guard, without warning, let me go. I tumbled through the air, hands splayed in an attempt to slow my fall. The effect was the opposite to what I had desired – I landed hard on my right hand, and my wrist bent way further back then should have been possible. A spike of pain lurched up my arm, the anguish more intense than anything I had ever felt before, and I became aware of a sickening 'crunch' of bone shattering, followed by the wet sound of it piercing my skin from the inside.

I screamed, but not by my own choice. It was an animal sound, an involuntary howl of pure agony.

Lying on the floor, I cradled my arm. Slowly, so as not to further injure myself, I climbed to my feet. The man was, as I had guessed, my favourite disembodied voice – Dr Sveinsburg.

"We meet for the first time, Miss _Sh_ase," taunted Sveinsburg. He turned to the guards. "leave us now" he commanded, and they scampered out the door.

I just studied his face carefully. He was not as young as I would have imagined; wrinkles criss-crossed his face. He had pale blue eyes, and a long nose. His mouth was small, squished into a very pointed face shape. However, his most remarkable feature was a long scar running down the side of his face. It started at the corner of his eye, and curled right the way down to his top lip. In other words, he was your textbook evil mastermind.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're even uglier than I imagined," I retorted.

He slapped me across the face, and I seized my opportunity. I launched myself at the man who made the lives of my friends and I hell.

And something totally unexpected happened.

He dropped backwards into a fighting stance, dodged out of the way, and used my momentum to flip me head-over heels. One thing I had not planned for was a fair fight.

I screeched as my broken wrist slammed onto the floor, but I was too high on adrenalin to let it affect me.

I sized up my opponent. He clearly had skills, but I did too. He was smaller than me, which could be a help or a hindrance – I had weight on my side, but he was nimbler.

I took an experimental jab at him, all the tips from my Taekwondo classes flooding back into my mind. I backed up, then ran at him, feinted left, then kicked right. My foot collided with his knee, and he grunted in pain.

Sveinsburg swung at me, his fist meeting my chin. My head whipped back, and my head began to ache. All the while, I was praying he wouldn't go for my injured arm.

"I know vat you are thinking" he informed me, as we continued to fight. "You are wondering why I have not aimed for your arm."

I nodded, too concentrated on the fight to answer properly. It annoyed me that he was able to talk and battle simultaneously, whilst I was not.

"Vell, back in Russia, I used to have a daughter of my own. She was about your age, I suppose. In fact, you have a lot in common."

"One day," he continued "I returned from my job to find my daughter vos gone. She had been brutally killed by some paranormal manifestation. From zen on, I vowed to never let anything like zat happen to anyone, ever again. That means the eradication of anything which doesn't come from zis world."

"But you remind me of her," he finished. "In so many ways. So I will try to take you down as painlessly as possible."

This was it, the grand finale of the fight. I lunged at him, and as I clawed at his face, my hand discreetly slipped into his pocket. I grabbed the keycard, and held it tightly.

Sveinsburg karate-chopped my neck. He managed to hit my jugular vein, and I started to lose consciousness. As I crumpled to the floor, I used my last ounce of energy to stuff the keycard firmly into my sock.

Five hours of sick-bay and one plaster cast later, I had returned to my cell. Sveinsburg thought he had won, but I had the keycard.

I was victorious.

**So, did you like it?! I hope so!**

**Just one last thing, which I'm sure you're tired of hearing: HOUSE OF HADES! *Squeal!***

**Review, just maybe?**

**-Meggymoocow**


End file.
